J'ai envie
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer! Comme s'il me sondait! Puis, ce matin, il m'a sorti de façon assez énigmatique qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser! Et depuis ce matin, dès qu'on se croise... Il me rejoue la même scène!"


**Auteur** : Sweety  
**Disclaimers** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Trop difficiles à gérer. La NBC a donc leur garde.  
**Genre** : Huddy (House, Cuddy) – Improbable selon l'auteur (non! pas le ship! le fond de la fic!).  
**Notes** : Vous verrez que cette fic sort pas mal de mon contexte habituel d'écriture. Il s'agissait d'un défi d'écriture (sur le fond). Je ne vous dit pas quel était ce défi sinon... Il n'y aura plus de suspens.

*

*

***

*

*

_ Un malade a besoin de calme, et non d'une parade incessante de faux culs qui viennent s'extasier devant sa soit disant bonne mine! Ce mec est cadavérique...

La phrase avait été sifflée entre des dents durement serrées.

C'est donc en s'étonnant de parler Fourchlang que Wilson leva la tête vers son ami.

_ Et depuis quand la tranquillité d'un patient n'étant même pas le tien te préoccupe-t-elle?

_ Il va mourir?

_ D'où son teint livide House.

_ Foie?

_ Foie.

_ Alors c'est Mac Donald qui devrait venir lui rendre visite. Ou Pizza Hut.

_ Il est 18h. Tu n'as pas de cas. Tu es en bons termes avec Cuddy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

House se renfrogna.

Oui, il était en « bons » termes avec Cuddy. Et ce, depuis trois ans.

Une situation assez effrayante à ses yeux.

Trois ans... Mine de rien, dans une vie d'homme comme la sienne, ça faisait long...

_ Tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais oublié ton caleçon préféré chez toi? Il est encore temps d'aller le chercher avant qu'elle ne prenne ce geste comme une implicite déclaration de rupture. reprit l'oncologue en se penchant sur un dossier.

_ Tu sais ce que je trouve d'aberrant? C'est que Mac Donald ouvre des hébergements de proximités pour les parents dont les enfants sont malades. La priorité serait plutôt d'investir son argent dans la recherche pour qu'on créer enfin des foies artificiels. Et des pilules miracles pour que l'obésité atteigne le seuil zéro de la normalité. Grâce à ça, tout le monde pourrait bouffer ses steaks et frites transgéniques.

Wilson émit un temps d'arrêt avant de poser son stylo sur la page ouverte du dossier.

_ Tu veux rompre? lâcha-t-il en blanchissant à vue d'œil.

_ Si je rompais, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Respire Jimmy.

L'oncologue ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

_ Non, je ne veux pas la quitter... Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes en bons termes...

_ Alors laisse Michael Moore et ses convictions de côté, rentre chez toi te faire câliner par la boss! s'exclama Wilson en reprenant des couleurs.

House se pencha vers lui avec un regard narquois.

_ C'est moi ou ta vie dépend de ma relation?

_ Ça fait juste trois ans que je ne t'entends pas te plaindre constamment de ta jambe et du tarif horaire des call grils. répondit son ami du tac au tac.

Quelque chose clochait. Il en avait la certitude et s'apprêtait déjà à encaisser la nouvelle bombe du diagnosticien. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que celle-ci ne provoquerait pas trop de dégâts. Surtout dans son couple... Ça lui faisait du bien de dormir une nuit entière sans se faire déranger par la sonnerie du téléphone... Sans entendre à l'autre bout du fil une voix rauque tentant de faire la conversation pour oublier la douleur qui tiraillait sa jambe.

A présent, c'était Cuddy qui portait le sac de riz et elle s'en sortait très bien.

Il était même intimement persuadé qu'elle adorait monter sur son valeureux destrier pour aider House à gérer sa douleur... Son malheur?

Peu importe le nom qui pouvait définir ce mal. Cuddy prenait avantage dans ces situations.

Un House en détresse, c'était un House qui s'affaissait.

Étrange façon d'échanger les rôles, mais au moins, ça alourdissait les couilles inexistantes de Cuddy.

Wilson grimaça à la métaphore qui venait de germer dans son esprit...

En plus elle n'avait aucun sens...

La détresse de House ne gonflait pas l'égo de Cuddy... Au contraire. Lui servir de béquille l'aidait enfin à dégonfler sa culpabilité.

_ Hum... laissa échapper l'oncologue en pleine réflexion.

_ Et pourquoi des fleurs? C'est creux et chiant à souhait des fleurs!

_ House, si tu tombais raide, là, tout de suite. Tu aurais au moins une personne qui viendrait te rendre visite et cela te réconforterait de voir cette même personne s'extasier de ta « soit disant » bonne mine en sachant que tes jours étaient comptés.

_ Non.

L'oncologue arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

_ Je la rejetterais comme un vieux salopard afin de finir mes vieux jours tout seul et en paix!

_ Non.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut House qui arqua un sourcil... Mais avec une mine de défi.

Attitude qui étira les lèvres de l'oncologue en un sourire moqueur.

_ Tu jouerais au vieux salopard parce que tu aurais peur d'être confronté à des larmes donc à la véracité de ses sentiments et forcément des tiens. Ça te tuerait de prendre conscience qu'elle tenait vraiment à toi et que tu tenais vraiment à elle. Au point de ne pas supporter de quitter cette terre en te privant à jamais de sa présence à tes côtés.

Un léger trouble traversa le regard du diagnosticien.

Trouble que Wilson prit plaisir à relever.

_ Tu aurais pleuré? questionna House en reprenant contenance.

L'oncologue haussa négligemment les épaules.

_ Bien sûr.

House sourit puis déclara avec un large sourire :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Amusé, Wilson se replongea dans sa paperasse.

House était là pour une bonne raison et lui, avait tout son temps. Il finirait bien, à un moment ou à un autre; par découvrir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Pas besoin de brusquer son ami... Il lui fallait être patient...

Au bout de trente secondes, House descella à nouveaux ses lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Wilson leva son stylo puis fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Je remplis un dossier. répondit-il enfin.

_ Pourquoi tu remplis un dossier?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda l'oncologue d'un ton brusque.

Il s'attendait à être agacé... Mais pas à ce point. Il était temps que Cuddy prenne la relève!

_ Des réponses à mes questions.

L'oncologue soupira faiblement puis s'accouda au comptoir en préparant mentalement la répartie qui franchirait ses lèvres dans les cinq secondes à venir.

House fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant si les cinq secondes qui allaient suivre seraient ses derniers instants sur sa « sereine » planète. Wilson était loin d'être bête - l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était amicalement entiché de sa personne – pour ne pas voir clair dans son jeu.

_ House. marmonna enfin l'oncologue.

Le diagnosticien retint son souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le disque du criquet rayé à un tel tournant de sa vie?! Chose impensable! Il n'oserait pas! A un moment si critique!

_ Des réponses à mes questions! articula House en sentant sa raison vaciller.

Pire que les craintes... Les doutes.

Pas question de laisser ces pensées _acariennes_ franchir la porte de son esprit.

Wilson reboucha son stylo puis porta toute son attention vers le teint du condamné. La réponse était là... Là et dans la conversation en apparence anodine qu'ils venaient d'avoir...

Après un court moment de réflexion, tout s'éclaircit.

Encore un peu et une ampoule apparaissait au sommet de son crâne.

_ Mon Dieu... se contenta-t-il de souffler.

_ Je lui ai déjà demandé son avis ce matin, il est resté muet. J'attends. répliqua House.

_ Montre moi.

_ Non.

_ Montre moi d'abord! s'entêta l'oncologue.

_ Ma réponse! s'impatienta House.

_ De quoi as-tu envie? demanda son ami en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

**µµµ**

Cuddy coinça un toast entre ses lèvres et déplia tant bien que mal l'épais journal qu'elle venait de ramasser devant sa porte.

Elle était soulagée de pouvoir se glisser derrière le papier sale des faits divers. Très utile pour se dérober au regard pénétrant de son conjoint.

Depuis hier soir, il ne cessait de la fixer ainsi sans dire un mot. Situation qui l'avait très vite mise mal à l'aise sans qu'elle n'ait le courage de lui demander si les mouches tsé-tsé étaient capables de traverser l'Atlantique.

_ Bien dormi? s'enquit-elle en croquant dans la toast.

Aucune réponse.

Elle roula des yeux derrière son journal.

Elle le savait lunatique et avec sa jambe elle lui pardonnait ce tort, mais le silence de plomb devenait vraiment pesant. Et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait été tenté de lui renverser le café brûlant sur la tête... Histoire de provoquer en lui une réaction... Même si pour ça, son prochain voyage l'emmènerait six pieds sous terre.

Et si... Elle tentait de l'appeler « Grégory »? Avec un ton péremptoire, ça pourrait faire l'affaire...

Elle lâcha un instant une page du journal pour ajuster le toast dans sa bouche. Un geste qui lui valut de rencontrer à nouveau le regard insistant de House.

Non... La carte « Grégory » n'était sûrement pas la bonne à tirer maintenant.

Elle était peignée et habillée. Lui, était encore en pyjama.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de demander son avis à Wilson.

Après trois ans, son décodeur avait le droit de tomber en panne!

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle plia le journal et le plaqua sur la table d'un geste déterminé.

Se lever de son siège en fuyant son regard. Pas compliqué à faire...

C'était sans compter l'aimant qui lui servait d'iris... Maudit regard à faire fondre une banquise!

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Ce bleu n'était ni orageux, ni incertain... Et encore moins vitreux. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible et autre chose qu'elle ne réussissait à nommer.

En espérant que Wilson ait les mises à jours, elle salua House d'un hochement de tête puis s'apprêtait à prendre congé de sa personne quand il lâcha subitement quelque chose qui manqua de lui faire se tordre une cheville.

_ J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Finalement, l'idée du café n'en était pas une mauvaise.

Elle lui fit face avec une mine effarée.

Les mouches tsé-tsé avaient muté?

_ Tu... C'est pour ça...

Elle secoua fébrilement la tête.

Son décodeur buguait vraiment!

_ Je suis en retard. bredouilla-t-elle en attrapant sa veste.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte d'entrée. Se rétracta. Se rapprocha de lui. Se pencha. L'embrassa.

Il resta stoïque.

Elle reprit le chemin de la sortie en jetant un regard éloquent à la cafetière.

**µµµ**

_ Wilson!

L'oncologue sursauta violemment et vit avec horreur une feuille de salade remplie de vinaigrette atterrir sur son dossier ouvert.

Un dommage collatéral que la doyenne ignora en se glissant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ Bonjour Cuddy... bougonna l'employé en ramassant prestement la salade.

Trop tard... La tâche de graisse s'était invitée auprès du taux de cholestérol du patient.

_ Que me vaut cette visite? reprit Wilson avec exaspération.

_ J'aurais dû venir dans ce bureau plus tôt. Dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital!

L'oncologue fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi retarder l'échéance de cinq heures?

_ J'ai cru d'abord réagir de façon disproportionnée...

_ Je vois... Mon divan est tout à vous. déclara Wilson.

Cuddy serra les poings et les abattit sur ses genoux.

_ Un peu de sérieux! Je deviens folle!

_ En trois ans de vie commune avec House, le contraire m'aurait étonné... ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Wilson.

Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là.

House ne savait définitivement pas s'y prendre!

_ Depuis hier soir, il a une attitude bizarre.

Pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait, leur poisson rouge était mort l'automne dernier...

Un véritable déchirement pour son compagnon.

_ Explicitez Cuddy. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et mon estomac prend plus rapidement le dessus sur mon cerveau.

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer! Comme s'il me sondait! Puis, ce matin, il m'a sorti de façon assez énigmatique qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser! Et depuis ce matin, dès qu'on se croise... Il me rejoue la même scène! Tout à l'heure, il m'a même coincé dans le placard du concierge pour me glisser qu'il voulait m'embrasser.

_ Et?

_ Et je l'ai embrassé! Mais il ne réagit jamais! s'affola la doyenne.

Wilson plaça une main devant sa bouche pour cacher l'imminente arrivée d'un fou rire.

_ Finalement, c'est lui qui aurait besoin de mon divan... marmonna-t-il avec amusement.

_ James, j'ai besoin de votre décodeur! Soit ça, soit je lui colle un thermomètre au cul!

_ J'ai plus simple Lisa...

Elle se pencha vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Avide de trouver enfin réponse à son casse tête.

Après ça, fini les sudoku, elle se pencherait sur les mots mêlés.

_ Attendez. finit Wilson en reportant son attention sur son repas.

**µµµ**

Attendre?

D'un geste rageur, Cuddy ouvrit son agenda et effaça la date d'anniversaire de l'oncologue de son calendrier.

_ Bien fait! cracha-t-elle avant de recommencer à pianoter un morceaux inquiétant sur son bureau.

Attendre?

Attendre quoi! House perdait la boule et ça devenait contagieux!

Elle se pencha vers son ordinateur et ouvrit une page google.

Attendre...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle tapa : « mouche tsé-tsé » dans la barre de recherche.

_ Quelle mouche t'a piqué... grommela-t-elle en empoignant sa souris.

_ Aucune.

La doyenne hoqueta de surprise avant de rabattre au plus vite l'écran de son ordinateur.

_ Greg! Frapper à la porte, ça te dit?

Encore une gageure...

_ Il est 16h. déclara le diagnosticien.

Cuddy dévissa son derrière du siège et se rapprocha de son employé.

_ Et pour une fois, tu as fait tes consultations sans rechigner. Tu peux rentrer à la maison sans problème.

_ Humpf.

Il plongea nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

La doyenne ferma un instant les yeux, réfrénant ainsi sa subite envie de lui sauter au cou et de le secouer comme un prunier.

_ Greg... J'en ai marre... souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en silence et planta son regard dans le sien.

Exhalant un long soupir, elle se prêta une nouvelle fois au jeu, se promettant au passage de s'acheter une carabine sur le chemin de la maison.

Une goutte de sueur se forma au sommet du crâne du diagnosticien et glissa vers l'arrête de son nez.

Cuddy se figea de stupeur et observa la goutte salée se mourir dans le coin de la narine droite.

_ Tout va bien? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

House baissa les yeux puis inspira profondément avant de prononcer d'une voix éraillée :

_ Je peux t'embrasser?

La doyenne émit un mouvement de recul. Partagée entre l'envie de le faire interner sur le champs et celui de l'enlacer.

Et il y avait cette lueur dans son regard...

Persistante...

Presque grisante...

Mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

En tant normal, elle se serait énervée en lui demandant d'arrêter de jouer la comédie.

Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce qui lui vint en tête fut de répondre simplement à la question... En y mettant tout son cœur.

_ Oui. énonça-t-elle en se laissant noyer dans son regard.

Elle vit sa poitrine se soulever puis s'abaisser avec lenteur et... Soulagement?

Il retira sa main gauche de sa poche et lui fit signe de se rapprocher à nouveau.

Elle s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

House se colla à sa compagne et fit courir sa main le long de son bras gauche jusqu'à ses doigts.

_ Tu savais qu'au moyen âge, on pensait qu'une artère rejoignait directement le cœur depuis l'annulaire gauche? demanda-t-il en lui posant la main sur son torse.

Cuddy secoua fébrilement la tête en signe d'incompréhension puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications.

Seul un « pourqu » réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Le reste de sa phrase mourant au fond de sa gorge quand le diagnosticien l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle connaissait la cadence. Le rythme qu'il lui imposait souvent. Elle savait le suivre sans problème et savait, à son tour, mener la danse.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle sentit son corps céder sous son poids. Ses muscles se contractèrent avec force et son pouls accéléra sensiblement.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Tout comme l'attitude de son conjoint depuis hier...

Un baiser d'adieu?!

Elle n'osait le croire!

Elle se crispa un peu plus et planta ses ongles dans sa chemise.

Il lui captura alors la lèvre inférieure, comme pour l'apaiser, puis posa délicatement ses mains contre la sienne.

Il immisça à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche et s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête.

Embrumée par la passion du baiser, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite en sentant un métal froid encercler puis glisser le long de son annulaire gauche.

Un métal froid qui devint subitement brûlant, provoquant un violent battement de son cœur.

Cuddy frissonna de la tête aux pieds et se dégagea de la prise de House en hoquetant de surprise.

Avant qu'elle ne réussisse à prononcer le moindre son, il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua à nouveau à lui.

_ J'ai envie de toi. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille droite. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Il la lâcha puis s'empressa de tourner les talons. Il clopina le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie puis disparut de son champs de vision en lui lançant un dernier regard éloquent.

Cuddy s'ébroua violemment puis tituba un instant.

Un atterrissage subite... Vraiment subite...

Elle se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau avant de s'écrouler puis se jeta littéralement sur son téléphone.

Après trois sonneries, l'oncologue décrocha.

_ WILSON! Dans mon bureau! TOUT DE SUITE!

Elle l'entendit pouffer de rire à l'autre bout du fil puis raccrocha de gestes fébriles.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil puis releva l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle considéra un instant sa première recherche.

Finalement, c'est elle que la mouche tsé-tsé avait piqué. Plongée dans la léthargie, elle n'avait rien vu venir...

Cuddy jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa main gauche... Son cœur rata un battement.

Elle se sentit fondre et s'empressa d'ouvrir un nouvel onglet avant d'être totalement liquéfiée sur son siège.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle tapa dans la barre de recherche google : « Fiançailles ».

…

Au cas où son décodeur lui donnerait des informations erronées...

**FIN**


End file.
